


I see you as my gold.

by Katedee5360



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), drramnoblade, mcyt
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedee5360/pseuds/Katedee5360
Summary: Techno is half piglin and goes into a rut where he is super overprotective of his boyfriend dream and is in a wired sorta state that he doesn’t recognise his own family when they come to visit to make sure he’s doing alright with his first rut not knowing he even had a boyfriend.And techno just wants his mate dream to be protected from anything that try’s to go near him and he means anything or anyone...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 626





	I see you as my gold.

It was the hottest day of the year and it was making its self most definitely known. In the house blasting the air conditioning is Wilbur splayed out on the couch in shorts and a light grey singlet sweating bullets down is forehead and on the floor Tommy laid on the tiled floor in the kitchen in a red singlet and a wet towel on the back of his neck “GRHHHHHH how much longer until Big P comes back with iceeeeee.” Tommy groaned, Wilbur adjusts himself on the couch pulling a face at the sticky note being ripped off sound when his legs moved off the leather couch.

“I don’t know you freaking gremlin child! This is the 8th time you’ve asked me and your not the only one suffering cause of this heat I want that ice just as much as you! HELL you know what probably even more than you!” Wilbur was getting to his breaking point and just wanted to slap tommy on the back of the head to make him shut up, tommy glared at him from the tiled floor of the kitchen. And was about to retort back when all of a sudden the front door slammed open with philza walking in huffing and puffing and absolutely drenched in sweat with a side bag with installation on the inside to most likely keep the ice from instantly melting on the way back home. 

He dropped the bag on the floor next to him and then slammed the door shut behind him and then groaned trying to wipe the sweat off his face but just moved it around is face instead of actually getting it off. 

Tommy quickly jumping of the kitchen floor where a now wet patch of sweat was left from where his body was, philza made a mental note to clean that up later so no one slipped over and bashed there head open. Tommy quickly opened the bag and then was quickly met with nothing in the bag. “WHAT!?! WHERES THE ICE!” Philza groaned and walked to the kitchen and put his head under the tap and put the cold setting on and instantly sighed in relief. “The closest snowy biome other than technos region was already melted it was cooler there sure but it wasn’t cold enough to produce any sorta snowy or ice” Wilbur and Tommy groaned in defeat.

Philza turned off the tap and leaned against the kitchen counter, and looked at the calendar on the wall, and almost had to do a double take, circled in red with angry faces around it and flames around it in red bold letters said ‘hot as balls day’ philza instantly stood up and tried to run to his room but then slipped on Tommy’s sweat puddle and fell onto the floor with a “FuCk!” On the way down both Tommy and Wilbur grimaced at the loud thud of there father landing on the floor. 

Wilbur got off the couch and helped his father up off the floor all of a sudden philza grabbed Wilbur by his shoulders and frantically asked “HOW OLDS TECHNO!” Wilbur was confused but answered “he’s 21 the same as me? Why whats wrong?” Tommy laughed and replied with “you starting to lose your memory old man?” But Philza then went pale and then quickly shot up and ran to his room and got underneath his bed to grab a heavy book that had what looked like a black stone cover and burned pages from fire, Philza was flicking through it frantically trying to find something, Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other until Wilbur finally spoke up. “Uhhh Philza? You alright?” They were met by silence and Wilbur was about to ask again incase Phil didn’t hear him. But then Philza slammed the book shut and looking very panicked. “SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Okay! BOTH OF YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES AND TGEN WE ARE LEAVING PACK SNOWY BOOTS AND PACK YOU JACKETS! WE ARE GOING TO TECHNOS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!”

“What??? Why I- mean it’s gonna be cooler there so I’m not complaining- but why so urgently big P?” Tommy asked tilting his head. Wilbur nodded “I have to agree with the child on this one, why all of a sudden and why so fast what’s happened? Or I guess what’s happening?” Philza looked really stressed and was running around randomly grabbing clothes and chucking it in a duffel bag. “Look! I’ll explain on the way but I need you to get ready and pack clothes I don’t know how long we are gonna be there, or what’s gonna happen but just- get ready okay!” Tommy and Wilbur both sighed but started gett Ready and packing there clothes none the less.

Wilbur packing clothes and his guitar in its travel case. And Tommy doing the same but packing his matching bandana that matched with his friend tubbo. And Philza then walked into technos old room it was white walls with pink and red accents everywhere, techno had moved out basically as he turned 18 saying he ‘needed his own space’ which Philza could understand with his personality and all. Philza smiled fondly before grabbing a old pink pig plushy that techno got from Tommy one year for Christmas when they were all younger. 

Philza quickly got changed into new clothes so it wasn’t like he just jumped in a pool. Chucked the plush in his bag grabbed the book off his bed and rushing to the front door, “TOMMY WIL! YOU GUYS READY!” Tommy came running from his room with a backpack on his back and a also a change of clothes. Wilbur came out of his room with his guitar on his back and bag hanging from his shoulder. Philza then opened the door and the all immediately groaned at the massive heat wave that hit there faces as soon as the opened the door. 

They hadn’t even left there home and were dying cause of the humid heat and the sun beating down at them. “Okay Phil can you please now explain why we have to go through this dreadful heat to go to technos house now?” Wilbur said panting and wiping more of his sweat off. 

Phil sighed and rubbed his face as they all started walking on the long trip to technos house. “Okay so I thought a had more time I didn’t realise it was already the hottest day of the year and that techno was now of age for it to start happening- and I admit I should of payed more attention to the timing cause I’ve known about it for a while and-“ 

Wilbur than put a hand on Phil’s shoulder signalling to stop talking. “Okay I understand you got timing mixed up but what does timing and the hottest bloody day of the year have to do with anything? And especially techno? That’s the bit I’m more confused about” 

Phil sighed and rubbed his neck only to bring it back wet from sweat pulling a face at his hand from the amount of sweat on his hand. “Okay so you guys know how techno is half piglin? Well there has been half piglin hybrids a long long time ago like techno in the over world before, and all records of it say once the reach the age of 21 that they go through this sorta process but the problem and the thing I now don’t know is depending if they are more percent human or piglin there symptoms are different so for instants if he has more percent human hell act overly sensitive and hungry and will be really drowsy and tired and have an awful headache for a week. While if he’s more percent piglin he’ll be super hostile towards anyone and probably won’t recognise us, especially if he has something he’s possessive over such as an object more specifically gold or anything shiny, or even a person some records have shown-“

And at that moment tommy and Wilbur burst out laughing, Phil glaring at them. Tommy was the first to speak up. “You really think! That big T, the hostile pig hybrid could find love!” Tommy was curled over with laughter. “Yea sorry no offence to techno or anything but he’s quite antisocial and doesn’t like making friends let alone get in a relationship.” Wilbur was wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. 

Philza sighed and dragged a hand down his face yet again. “For one I was just explaining two you never know some girls asked techno out when he was younger-“ Wilbur than turpitude “yea true but rejected every single one saying that he doesn’t care for such things. I wasn’t saying that no one found him attractive I mean he’s related to me of course” Wilbur giving off a charming smile. Than Tommy punched his shoulder “Ow! Why you little!-“ 

Philza quickly pushed them apart before they started fighting. “LISTEN! I don’t care if he does or doesn’t ever get in a relationship I just want him to be happy and safe that’s all I want for you guys. But now isn’t the time, the reason we needed to go see him is cause he’s probably so confused and worried or scared cause he doesn’t know what’s going on. I don’t know what’s even going on or what’s going to happen-“ Tommy than put a hand up signalling for Phil to stop talking. “Hang on a moment you mean to tell us that this super big important thing that’s gonna happen to techno or is happening to techno because of his hybrid DNA and you just oh I don’t know forgot to mention this very important information to him!?” 

Phil then stopped walking. “Uhhh I mean it kinda never came up in conversation-“ “PHIL!” “DAD!” Tommy and Wilbur both shouted at there dad in disbelief. Phil than handed the book to Wilbur not trusting Tommy to hold it and being the only copy of it left that Philza knew of did not want it destroyed by accident. “Okay I get I messed up alright, but we can talk about that later, I haven’t read the book in quite a long while and need to know quite a bit more about the matter before we get there. And considering we have 6 hours of walking and rowing. Might as well know everything about the matter that’s in that book.” 

Wilbur sighed but none the less started reading the pages that were on piglins specifically piglin hybrids.  
First thing they read were about the climates they usually live in. Hot places just really hot places, which tommy then commented about why the hell did techno live in a fucking Antarctic then. Which Wilbur ignored and kept reading. 

Second thing the temperament silent, agro usually quite aggressive especially to strangers. Third the thing that Philza kept referring to at the moment and is why they are walking through this damn heat is called a Rut or a Heat they have apparently second genders like most hybrids have they referred to these second genders as Omegas and Alphas, some were born Betas but were uncommon. They all silently agreed techno was an Alpha. Meaning this ‘thing’ that techno was gonna go through was called a Rut. 

Ruts apparently change depending on the age can be different. The first Rut they have is at 21 and a Rut or Heat will always hit at the hottest point in the year no matter what. But at age 21 they are very protective over and object or a person that they chose to be with and will attack anything to keep it or them safe. And will be extremely hungry and thirsty but refuse to leave what they call a nest because it there territory and no matter who you are if you don’t get invited into the nest you’ll be off to the hospital in a matter of seconds cause of it. No matter if they are more part human or more part piglin don’t go near there nest. 

Wilbur than looked at a page and then skipped it. Phil turned around confused “I told you to read all the pages? “ Wilbur just looked at him deadpan and went “I’m not reading that out loud if you wanna look at it later go to page 148” and then kept reading. 

Phil, Wilbur and Tommy hadn’t visited techno in about 8 months, cause techno kept getting irritated every time they showed up so frequently so wanting to give him more space only showed up on special occasions, which made Phil wonder if he could possibly have found someone that he liked romantically, he knows it’s kind of a far stretch to think techno could possibly be in a relationship, but it wasn’t impossible?

—————————POV change technos house——————

Techno admits he’d felt a bit off the night before but just put it down to being tired even dream apparently noticed saying that he had been more hungry and quite affectionate lately which dream wasn’t complaining about it was nice all the extra cuddles but was a bit wired for the pink haired male with tusks. 

Oh who’s dream you might ask? Well technos boyfriend that he’d kept secret for a year and a bit now, they’d only agreed to move in together 10 months ago after techno teased dream for being ‘homeless’ and had techno or dream told there family about this? Uhhh no and we’re they eventually... they hadn’t decided.

But back to the point techno just put it down to being tired even though dream had came home too half the food gone in the fridge a wired sorta pillow fort thing in the middle of the living room and had moved the couches out of the room and into the kitchen away from were they used to be just to make a giant pillow fort on the floor? Dream just shrugged and asked if techno needed any help and techno being impressed as hell but really felt the urge that he has to do this maybe cause he hadn’t done this as a kid and he missed out? Sure technos gonna go with that answer.

But nonetheless refused for dreams help saying he wanted to do it him self saying that dream shouldn’t need to help with it saying he got it. Dream wheezed but didn’t comment any further on it seeing that techno was enjoying himself or seemed to be dream assumed. 

A while after the ‘pillow fort incident, Dream said he’s gonna get more food since techno eat most of it randomly, but techno freaked out and blocked the door and said to please not leave him saying he’d do anything for him to stay his hands twitching at his sides to reach out and hug Dream in a tight hug. Dream noticed this but was more confused and lifted up his masks little bit so techno could see the bottom half of his face. “Uh Tech? I’m only gonna be gone for like 20 minutes tops? I’ll be fine we both know I’ve done much worse than trying to get food? Are you sure your alright you’ve been acting strange?” 

Technos ears flattened against his head he looked like a kicked puppy and dream quickly added on “there’s nothing wrong with how your acting of course!” Techno perked up and was listening intently for dreams next words. “I really like all the hugs and cuddles you’ve been giving me and your big t-shirts I really like this side of you. But it’s just you’ve been eating so much all of a sudden. AND OF COURSE THATS NOT A BAD THING! It’s just you’ve gotta admit it’s a bit wired the good thing and how quickly it came on, and how you’ve gained no weight from eating so much?” 

Techno was a bit confused on the food part to but could not for the life of him tell dream why he’d been so hungry. And the red pillows and blankets and soft fabrics that he’d made into a fluffy circle for he knew he needed to make but didn’t know why and why he wanted for so much for dream to like it. God he hoped dream liked it he hoped his mate liked it- 

Techno paused... his mate? What??? For the love of the blood god where did that come from? Mate!? He isn’t some sorta fox in mating season. He sighed and crossed his arms. “If I’m being completely honest I have no idea the food thing I’ve just been so hungry, and I’ve been so tired lately like more than usual and I just Rghhh i don’t knowwww!” Techno suddenly punches the wall text to the front door in confusion of what’s happening and rage.

“Hay love look at me.” Techno turns to see dream reaching out a hand to touch his cheek techno reluctantly leaned into dreams hand and grabbed his arm softly with both hands. “Tech I don’t mind or care the way your acting, I love the little loving jesters you’ve done for me, and maybe your coming down with something and that’s why your so tired? We won’t know for a bit if that’s the case. And if it isn’t? That’s alright too! I just want you to be happy and comfortable in your own home especially-“ 

Techno then grabbed dreams cheeks in his hand and looked down at him “our home?” Techno was blushing furiously dream giggled but nodded “yes tech our home” dream then kissed technos hand and grabbed his bag that was beside the door. “I’ll be gone for 20 minutes tops alright love nothing will happen to me, alright?”

Technos mind was telling him everything will be fine it’s dream, but his instincts and body were screaming at him saying don’t let his mate leave must keep safe. Nest nest! Show that your best alpha for dream, and only dream.

Techno obviously listened to his head still being not completely ridiculous. Techno stepped to the side of the door letting dream pass through and before dream was completely out the door he turned to techno. “Oh and by the way? I love the pillow fort you made in the living room it looks really comfy and cozy and it’s very you with all the blood reds. I’d love to see what it looks like finished if you don’t mind when I get back.” And then dream shut the door smiling.

Techno just stood there stunned until he thought about those words. Dream like the pillow fort?.... Dream liked the pillow fort! Techno swelled up with pride and puffed out his chest a little. dream had liked the work he had on the pillow fort so far. He turned around and went back to work on the red pillow fort in the middle of the room. He hoped that dream had liked the finished ‘Pillow fort’ just as much as he liked it before he left. 

He was gonna make the best Nest for dream anyone had ever seen!

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don’t think I’ll do any smut in this book but if people want it I’ll do something separate but let me know I guess?


End file.
